The present invention relates generally to medical devices and more particularly to a device to retain a suture.
Suture retention devices are sometimes used in percutaneous direct feeding methods to secure a tethering suture to the exterior of a patient. In such methods, a gastrostomy or gastrojejunostomy tube is inserted through a patient's abdominal wall and stomach or jejunum wall to provide nutrients directly to the gastrointestinal tract. A wide range of medical diseases and conditions may require a patient to be fed by this type of feeding method, such as esophageal cancer, anorexia and multiple sclerosis.
In order to maintain the wall of the stomach or jejunum in the proper location for feeding through the gastrostomy or gastrojejunostomy tube, anchors may be placed against the interior wall of the stomach or jejunum. Tethering sutures attached to the anchors may pass through the wall of the stomach or jejunum and the abdominal wall, and the loose ends of the sutures may be secured against the exterior of the patient's abdominal wall with various types of suture retention devices. As a result, the stomach or jejunum can be pulled against the interior surface of the abdominal wall so that the depth of the stomach or jejunum is precisely located. The lateral position of the stomach or jejunum is also controlled since the stomach or jejunum is prevented from moving relative to the abdominal wall.
Although suture retention devices are particularly useful in direct feeding medical procedures, suture retention devices may also be used in other medical procedures as well.